


Sasuke's First Kill

by LeBean



Series: Naruto LJ Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeBean/pseuds/LeBean
Summary: ...was another Uchiha. But it wasn't the one he wanted dead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted in 2012 for [This Prompt](http://naruto-meme.livejournal.com/20049.html?thread=2654033#t2654033) in LJ.  
>  **Prompt:** First kill
> 
> Not Beta Read, so any mistakes are mine, and mine alone.
> 
> Enjoy!

Uchiha Asuka was alive before Sasuke ran to his parents' home on _that night_.  
  
She lay on the road facing the gates after her mother frantically tried to make her run for it, to ask for help, to _survive._  
  
She didn't know how she couldn't speak or move, but she knew that it was Sasuke-niichan's older brother's fault. It was his eyes he saw just before this happened, after all. She just learned from Sasuke-niichan a few weeks ago that shinobi could do great things with their chakra. Sasuke-niichan taught her what chakra was- he's the older brother that Asuka never had. Her father always said Uchihas are better than Konoha shinobi. Of course the perfect Uchiha can freeze you with just a look.  
  
_Why-?_  
  
She watched helplessly as the older brother killed any and all adults going near the gates that lead out to town, and that another shadowy figure- she couldn't move her head to see the shadowy figure properly- killing everyone else in the compound, laughing all the while. They were fast and efficient. The laughing shadow was brutal in his kills. She couldn't even close her eyes or scream or cry while being forced to watch the bloody through glassy- looking eyes. The shadowy figure probably thought she was dead already, which was why she hasn't been killed like the rest.  
  
_Did Itachi- san paralyze her on purpose?_  
  
Asuka didn't know how long she lay there among the cooling bodies on the now- quiet street, until she heard someone start running towards her direction.  
  
Sasuke- niichan!  
  
Just by himself? Where were the shinobi? Where's the Hokage? Turn around.. _Ask for help! Call someone, anyone! TURN AROUND!_  
  
She could see Sasuke's panicked eyes at the sight of all the bodies littering the Uchiha compound. He was heading straight for her. Did he know she was still alive? He's getting nearer… _Why wasn't he slowing down?_

* * *

In a panicked rush to check on his parents at home, Sasuke didn't watch where he was going or what he was stepping on- his only focus was his parents and his nii-san and making sure that they were alive and well.  
  
He never saw Asuka's paralyzed- still alive- body on his single- minded path to go home.

* * *

The last thing that Asuka ever saw was the bloody sole of Sasuke's sandal before it crushed her windpipe as he tripped over her.


End file.
